creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Blue
Os voy a contar algo, que a algunos les parecerá una estupidez; a otros una mentira, y posiblemente a la gran mayoría, que mi relato, es solo parte de la imaginación de un adolescente. Pero si tú vas a escuchar mi historia por interés, o simple aburrimiento, e aquí mi relato. Era un día soleado, algo normal para un julio de 1981. Yo estaba sentado bajo las sombras del árbol de nuestro jardín, leyendo el viejo diario de mi abuelo, mientras que de vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia mi hermana menor y sus amigas jugar juntas. Cada página que pasaba, la lectura se volvía más interesante, puesto que en ella habían cosas que yo no sabía sobre mi fallecido pariente. El apartado que más me gustaba, era un ligero relato donde contaba el suceso de asesinato masivo de hace dos años, y donde contaba como se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. A menudo se repetían las palabras de '' ojos rojos sangre , ya que estos fueron quienes lo cautivaron. Además de ello, dibujó muchos retratos y bocetos de aquella joven, pero después de su muerte mis padres los tiraron y quemaron, diciendo que eran fantasías de un viejo loco. Yo tenía una opinión diferente, pero no la comentaba en alto; no era tan tonto como para hacerlo. - ¡Ash! ¿No ibas hoy al cine con tus amigos? De repente escuché la voz de mi madre, cual hizo levantar mi cabeza para verla. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana con las manos, mirándome. - ¡Si, si, gracias por recordádmelo! Levantándome con cuidado, recorrí el jardín a un paso accelerado, para luego cuando entré en la casa, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. No era nada especial, solo salía a ver una película y nada más, a si que la ropa que me puse era normal y corriente, cotidiana. Al cabo de una media hora los tres nos encontramos en la plaza de la ciudad, y después fuimos directamente al cine. La película que íbamos a ver era '' Raiders of the Lost Ark ''. Era muy divertido escuchar los gritos afeminados de mi mejor amigo Rick. Ken y yo no nos parábamos de reír, a pesar de que la película era de miedo. Al salir, los tres nos separamos, y como mi casa no estaba muy lejos, decidí ir a pie. El cielo ya estaba a oscuras, y lo único que iluminaba las calles eran las farolas. Pero bajo una de ellas, en un callejón con poca gente, me encontré con ella. Llevaba un precioso vestido ajustado negro de falda larga, al igual que las mangas. Esta ropa, hacía resaltar su pálida como la nieve piel y los delicados rasgos de su cuerpo y rostro, tapado con un corto velo oscuro que era parte de un sombrerito. Este, era un adorno de su extraño pero bello cabello azul celeste, cual le llegaba hasta las nalgas. Pero... No podía ver sus ojos, estos estaban escondidos bajo el flequillo. En una de sus manos sostenía una maleta, y en la otra una nota. Supuse que estaba buscando algún lugar en concreto, a si que me acerqué a esta, preguntando. - Perdone, ¿necesita ayuda? Esta, se giró a mi, y cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, sentí un fuerte latido en el corazón. Sus ojos eran de un cautivante rojo sangre, y sentía como me perdía en ellos. No conocía este sentimiento. - Ahh, gracias. Si, estaba buscando la casa de los Hatler's. ¿Sabe por si acaso donde viven? - Bueno, no cada día viene visita a nuestra casa, a si que le acompañaré con mucho gusto. - ¿E-Es usted un Hatler? Haha, que sorpresa.~ Estreché ligeramente mi mano hacia ella, y esta, dejando la maleta con cuidado sobre el suelo, la cogió. - Mi nombre es Ash Hatler, encantado de conocerla. - Catelyn Rove, buen gusto. - ¿Puedo ayudarle con su equipaje? - Ohh, sería de mucha ayuda, gracias. Cogí del suelo la maleta, y encaminando las calles, no podía dejar de mirar con el rabillo del ojo a la peliazul, cual caminaba a mi lado con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Todo al camino hasta mi casa no nos dijimos palabra más, y al llegar, la deje pasar primero, alzando la voz. - ¡Papá, mamá, tenemos a una invitada! Los dos entramos en el salón, donde mis familiares se quedaron mirando a la chica bastante sorprendida. - Perdone por las molestias que estoy causando. Vine aquí por las pertenencias del señor James Hatler. - ¿Las cosas de mi abuelo? - A sí es. Su diario... y vuestras vidas. Las últimas palabras de su frase me dejaron atónito, no podía entender porque decía aquello. Pero solo pude ver como la chica se mordía el dedo pulgar, y la sangre que fluyó de aquella herida, de repente, tomó vida propia. Esta, se dividió en cuatro hilos, y cada uno se extendió por toda la habitación hasta llegar a los cuellos de sus habitantes, levantándolos del lugar a unos cuantos centímetros. Sentía como me ahorcaban el cuello, e intentando coger aire, forzaba aquella materia sangrienta a que me soltase. Yo solo podía ver como, desesperadamente, mis padres y mi hermana también intentaban respirar, pero aquello era inútil, la cuerda por así decirlo, cada vez apretaba más y más. - El señor Hatler que descanse su alma en paz, me vendió vuestras vidas a cambio de que yo no le matase hace dos años. Recuerdo perfectamente como, entre suplicaciones y llantos, me dejaba todas sus cosas y la vida de sus familiares después de que muera. Mientras que la joven hablaba con un tono tranquilo, pero a la vez un tanto macabro, la cuerda nos soltó a todos, dejándonos caer al suelo casi sin respiración. - Hace tiempo que no recibe noticias de vuestra hermana, ¿verdad señorita Hatler? - ¿Q-Qué le has hecho a Elizabeth...? - ¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha! ¿¡Acaso no es evidente!? ¡Usted si que es estúpida, tal y como me había dicho James! Entre locas risas, empezó a darle patadas en distintas partes del cuerpo a mi madre, haciendo que esta sangrase por la boca y nariz. Mi padre se arrastró hasta el casi muerto cuerpo de mi madre, para ponerse delante de ella, protegiéndola. - No te permitiré... Que le hagas más daño... A Susan... - Ohh, que bonito es el amor, ¿no? Entonces mueran juntos, si tanto os queréis. Dos de los hilos se unieron en uno, y tomando forma de una afilada lanza, atravesó el corazón de mis padres. En aquel momento no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Por la cabeza recorrieron todos los recuerdos relacionados con ellos, y unas cálidas y saladas lágrimas corrieron de mis ojos, a la vez que un grito de ira y desesperación salía de los labios. Mi hermana, tambien rompiendo a llorar, intentó arrastrase a los dos cuerpos muertos que yacían en el suelo, pero entonces la joven la cogió de la mano, haciéndola levantarse del suelo. - Hey, hey, pequeña, ¿estás ciega o qué? Acercó su otra mano hasta el rostro de la pequeña, e introduciendo sus dedos en uno de los ojos de esta, lo arrancó con fuerza. Mi hermana no pudo aguantar el dolor, su chillido se propagó por toda la casa haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese todo mi cuerpo. Me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia la joven con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero entonces giró su mirada hacia mi, congelando por completo mis movimientos. - Ahh, mira, ahora de verdad está ciega.~ ¿No crees que es precioso el color de su ojos? Me gusta tanto el canela, ¿y a ti, Ash? - ¿Por qué haces esto...? ¿¡Por qué!? - ¿Por qué? Pues por una simple razón: es divertido. Sobre su rostro se formó una inocente sonrisa, y soltando bruscamente a mi herida hermana sobre el suelo, suspiró pesadamente. - A ver, algo pesado... ¡Oh! Acercándose a una de las estanterías de la sala, cogió un jarrón en las manos, antes tirando de él las flores de dentro. Se acercó lentamente a mi hermana, y sonriendo dulcemente, dejó caer el objeto sobre su cabeza. En esta se abrió una gran grieta, y a los segundos yo ya dejé de escuchar algún sonido. Sabía, que ya no podía hacer nada, pues allí su vida había acabado. - De verdad, los niños de hoy en día son tan ruidosos... Giró lentamente su rostro hacia mi, y con eso yo sabía que tenía que huir; que si no lo hacía, iba a morir. Corrí rápidamente fuera de la casa hacia el bosque, y detrás de mi solo escuchaba los gritos de la chica. - ¡Vamos Ash, huye! ¡Hazme este juego más divertido! Mientras huía, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos. Me tropezaba cada cuanto tiempo pero me levantaba, me daba con todas las ramas que me encontraba en el camino pero seguía corriendo, desesperado, agarrándome a mi vida como podía. Finalmente, llegué a un viejo cementerio escondido entre los árboles, y dejándome caer al lado de una estatua de un ángel, medio rota, cerré los ojos e intenté recuperar la respiración normal. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché el crujir de unas hojas, y abriendo de vuelta los ojos, vi a Catelyn a unos metros de mi, de pie al lado de una tumba. Borró de su rostro todas las expresiones, excepto una: la tristeza. thumb|left- Hey Ash, ¿cómo me vez ahora? Me quedé callado unos instantes, y aunque eran cortos, para mi fueron una eternidad. - Como un monstruo... Un animal sin piedad, que disfruta del sufrimiento de las personas... Pero aún así, aún después de haber manchado tus manos en la sangre de gente inocente... Sigues siendo preciosa. Eres un bello monstruo, Catelyn. En su rostro vi la expresión de sorpresa, y con una cariñosa sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza. De repente, escuché unas voces a lo lejos y a través de los árboles se dispersaba una ligera luz de linternas. - ¿Hay alguien allí? La peliazul despidiéndose con un ligero gesto de la mano, escribió un texto sobre la tumba al lado de la cual estaba. Me froté ligeramente los ojos puesto que por el cansancio no podía ver muy bien, y al aclararme la vista, ella ya no estaba allí. Desapareció de la misma manera como había aparecido bajo la luz de aquella farola. El texto de la tumba decía '' Thank you '', y al traducirla salía la palabra '' Gracias ''. Unos momentos después, pude ver a aquella gente de antes; eran dos agentes de policía, que fueron llamados por mi vecino en queja de que se escuchaban unos gritos en mi casa. A mi me llevaron a la comisaría y me hicieron muchas preguntas, a las cuales yo contestaba intentando contener mis emociones. Me trataron en el hospital, realmente tenía solo una rotura de un hueso y unos cuantos leves cortes en el cuerpo, nada más. Cuando les di el nombre de Catelyn Rove, me dijeron que supuestamente, esa persona ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo, a si que supusieron que era otra persona que cogió ese nombre como apodo falso, para cubrir su identidad. Mis padres y mi hermana fueron entrados en el cementerio principal de nuestra ciudad, pero yo me fui de allí en busca de una respuesta , por qué solo yo quedé con vida. Los años pasaron lentamente. Había terminado mis estudios, encontré al amor de mi vida y tuve dos preciosos hijos. Pero aún, cada día intento olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Intento olvidar la muerte de mis familiares, intento olvidar el momento cuando pensaba que mi vida acabaría, intento olvidar, la imagen de la preciosa joven de cabellos azules y ojos rojos sangre, a cual le di el nombre de The Blue''. Categoría:Otros